


rushed

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Sex in Hospital Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: Keito decides to visit Eichi in the hospital, but he loses control.





	rushed

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is like my very first work for the fandom, no one asked for this but here i am... i hope you will like it. i apologize if the characters a bit out of canon.
> 
> i love keichi, they bring me life, if you wanna talk and yell about them you can find me on twitter @/doushigatai

Keito sighed. He stretched and settled more comfortably behind Eichi's desk. He took the forms he had just filled out and put them back in order before taking a brief look at the clock hanging over the front door. _I should hurry, he's waiting for me,_ he thought. It had been more than two weeks since his boyfriend was hospitalized and Keito had not had time to visit him. He got up and took his bag before leaving for the hospital.

When he arrived, he found Eichi fast asleep in his hospital bed. Keito felt relieved to see that Eichi was able to rest, at least for once. He took a moment to admire the sleepy face of the man he loved; his face expression was peaceful, his skin was rather smooth, he had long lashes and his pinky lips were slightly opened as he was breathing slowly, Keito smiled as he got closer and sat on the bed next to the sleeping boy.

Keito was a well-mannered boy and he deeply cared of appearance, normally he was not the type of boy who would show affection in public, especially with another boy.

Nevertheless, in this hospital room, he was all alone and Eichi was asleep. _It’s not like he will wake up now, right?_ He thought. He moved his hand toward the leader of _fine_ before putting it gently on his cheek. With his thumb, he softly caressed the delicate skin of the boy who was asleep beside him.  His skin was soft but really cold, it would have been easy for anyone to believe he was actually dead.

After a while he moved his hand toward the blonde boy's hair and ran his hand through it then he started playing with it during a few seconds before letting out a chuckle.

 

“Fufu, you’re being cute today~” Eichi’s voice suddenly rose in the room as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Keito who immediately jerked back his hand.

“You were awake from the beginning, weren’t you?” Keito asked after clicking his tongue, visibly irritated by what Eichi has just said. The blonde boy only replied with a slight laugh. Keito sighed and rolled his eyes but he could not help but blush a little when he saw the bright smile of the boy lying next to him.

“Keito, you’re blushing~” Eichi said, his tone was rather cheerful. Usually, the boy was always gloomy when he was hospitalized.

“Stop that… You’re incorrigible.” Keito grunted as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “Anyway, how’s your condition?” he quickly added so as to change the topic of the conversation to prevent Eichi from making fun of him anymore.

“I’m fine, really.” The other boy replied, looking away. Keito _knew_ that it was a lie, that he wasn’t really fine. Eichi had obviously lost some weight (which was certainly due to the fact that he refused to eat the food from the hospital) and he looked paler than usual. He looked like he was about to break or faint anytime.

 

Suddenly, at that moment, reality hit Keito. He realized he had never really cherished the moments they spent together. It is not like he was not aware about Eichi’s disease. He knew about it since the beginning but deep down, he had always wanted to believe in a miracle to happen, he had always hoped, that one day, Eichi would be completely cured, that he would not have to go back to that hospital he hated so much, that he would not have to _die_.  

And for the first time in a very long time, Keito decided he would not care. He would not care about appearances, he would not care if they were in a public place, and all he wanted at the moment was to feel the man he loved.  He wanted to show him how much he loved him and how much he had missed him during the past two weeks.

 

“You’re… beautiful…” He finally said looking at Eichi straight in the eyes while the young boy was just staring at him without understanding why the leader of Akatsuki had actually said that. After a few seconds without saying anything, Eichi chuckled.

“Fufu~, Keito is really kind today~” He chuckled as he was making fun of the other.

“No, Eichi… you don’t understand, I…” _I love you_ were the words Keito actually wanted to say but he did not actually manage to say them. Suddenly, Keito felt the intense need to kiss Eichi. He slowly leaned towards the blonde boy sitting next to him before giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

 

And then, they kissed, again and again, each kisses becoming more and more passionate as Keito was slowly losing control of his mind.  Kissing Eichi was enough to make him completely lose control.

He took Eichi’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him again, slowly licking the blonde boy’s lips to encourage him to open them so their tongues could finally meet. When the blonde finally opened his lips, Keito immediately pushed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth kissing him deeper, exploring each side of his mouth, making Eichi let out small and weak moans against his mouth. They both broke the kiss looking for breathe; at this point Eichi was already panting, his face was bright red.  Keito took advantage of this moment to remove his glasses and put them on the table next to the bed.

Then, he shoved his face into Eichi’s neck nibbling and kissing his sensitive skin, leaving kissing marks everywhere. At every bite, he could feel Eichi's body shivering with both pleasure and pain.

 

“K…Keito…Don’t…stop… just don’t stop…” Eichi begged as Keito started nibbling and licking his earlobe while he was slowly unbuttoning Eichi’s hospital shirt. He slowly moved to his collarbone and sucked it hard. There was no way Keito would stop, not after that, not after hearing Eichi’s plea. Keito loved to hear his boyfriend begging for him, and he knew exactly what to do to make him beg for more.

His eyes wandered towards his boyfriend’s chest and he licked his lips. He smirked before sliding his hand down Eichi’s chest aiming for one of his nipple. With his thumb he slowly circled it before massaging and pinching it until it got hard, at the same time; his mouth was working on the other nipple licking it, biting it and pulling it lightly making Eichi moan again and again. He glanced at his lover, his eyes were squeezed shut, and his chest was rising and falling at an erratic pace.

Then, he started placing open kisses all over his chest, trailing his fingers down Eichi’s body, from his ribs to his hips. Keito gently stroked Eichi's abdomen before kissing it tenderly, he finally pulled down Eichi's pants and boxer at the same time, revealing his already hardened cock. Normally, Keito would have taken his time; he would have taken the time not to neglect any corner of Eichi's body.  He would have fully taken Eichi’s dick in his mouth allowing him to thrust into his mouth until Eichi would reach his limit and cum. No, not this time, Keito felt he did not have time, he had the impression that if he did not hurry, Eichi could disappear at any moment.

 

“Keito…Aren’t you taking care of it…?”  Eichi asked, he had brought the back of his hand to his face so that he could (or at least try to) hide how needy he looked.

“I will take care of you.” Keito pulled down his pants and boxer before he quickly glanced at the room, looking for lube. He sure had hidden some in his desk in the school but... There was _no way_ Eichi would have hidden any lube here, right?

“Perhaps, Keito would like to use my own saliva… as a substitute for lube~?" Eichi suggested, firmly staring at him. Keito bit his lower lip before swallowing hard. He had never been able to get used to the kind of person Eichi had grown to be, always suggesting lewd things like that… Incorrigible.

 

Though the idea of getting his fingers sucked by Eichi sounded really, _really_ appealing to Keito at this point.

“Fine. Open your mouth.” Keito ordered him, order that made the other boy smile before he obediently opened his mouth. Keito swallowed one more time before shoving his fingers into Eichi’s mouth, making Keito shudder. He never realized how warm and wet Eichi’s mouth actually was. Keito’s mind actually went blank when Eichi’s tongue started working on his fingers, licking and sucking them hard, covering them all with saliva. The feeling of both Eichi’s magic tongue slowly rubbing against his fingers and his very hot breath onto his fingers made Keito all flustered.

 

“E-enough of this!” Keito said obviously embarrassed, making Eichi whimpers as he jerked back his hand, his fingers still connected by a slight trickle of drool.

“Keito…just put them in already…” Eichi begged, not even trying to hide how needy and desperate he looked at that moment. In fact, Keito was as needy as Eichi was, however, he tried to keep his composure and remain as serious as possible. However, he could not hold himself back any longer and with a rather abrupt gesture he lifted his boyfriend's legs and put Eichi’s ankles on his shoulders. Eichi closed his eyes as he felt a wet finger circling his entrance and slowly entering him. After a pushing his finger inside and outside Eichi, Keito added another finger and started thrusting into Eichi a bit harder, stretching him, scissoring and twitching his fingers making the other boy groan in pleasure.

 

“How much do you want _it_?” Keito demanded, his fingers still working.

“I… Ke… Keito… I want it…so bad…” He whined desperately, his legs already shaking from being over stimulated by Keito’s fingers. He felt very empty when Keito removed his fingers from his ass.

Eichi let out a satisfied noise as he felt Keito’s dick sinking into him. He moved his hips down, forcing Keito’s dick deeper inside him. Keito waited a bit for Eichi to adjust to him and began thrusting into the blonde boy at a slow pace. He was used to go slow at first, to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Eichi as he was already weakened.

After a few thrusts, he let his mind wander again and thought about the possibility of losing Eichi forever. All rational thoughts left his mind and frustration took over as he started to slam into his boyfriend’s ass harder and harder, each thrust becoming more and more powerful.

 

“Ngh… Ke--to…” Eichi groaned and squeezed his eyes shut again with the sensation of pleasure going through his spine each time he could feel the head of Keito’s cock hit his prostate on the way in and on the way out.  

Keito bit his lower lip to hold back a groan as he felt Eichi pulsing all around him; he actually could feel the pleasure  _shooting_  through his cock. He tightened his grip on Eichi's hips so hard they started to bruise.

 

“Eichi…” Keito grunted but Eichi only replied by letting out small noises. He was unable to speak, and even if he wanted to, at this point, his mouth was only able to produce breathy sounds. He was clinging to the sheets, his mouth open, saliva dripping down his chin.  

Keito kept pounding into him at an erratic pace; completely forgetting they were in a hospital room. Eichi started to feel dizzy, his body started to convulse from all the pleasure he was getting. He was on fire; his heart was beating so hard he felt like it could get off of his ribcage anytime; he could feel hot sweat running down his forehead and neck.

“G-o-good…feels _so_ good…” His head fell back when Keito had hit him just right. Keito slid his hand down Eichi's chest before taking his dick in his hand. He literally felt Eichi melting in his hand as he started jerking him off.  Eichi whimpered, his body arching as he felt Keito’s hand rubbing on his dick. His hand motion matched the rhythm of his hips.

 

“Cl-close.…Haa..” Eichi’s eyes began to roll back into his skull. Keito knew he wouldn’t last long this time either but kept up with the fast and relentless rhythm he imposed to Eichi.

Eichi’s vision started to black out as he came with the most obscene noise ever, spilling hot cum all over his stomach and Keito’s hand. The sound of Eichi’s moans only pushed Keito to cum, he thrusted into the other boy a few more time to ride out his orgasm, thick white fluid flowing from Eichi’s ass when Keito pulled back. 

Keito laid down next to Eichi, the two of them were shuddering and gasping, sweaty hair glued to their forehead.  He glanced at Eichi who had obviously passed out from all this stimulation and smiled slightly.

"I love you…" Keito whispered slightly brushing Eichi’s cheek with his hand.

 

 

It had been intense, feverish and desperate, and over way too quickly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all my beta readers lmao i was so anxious writing this haha  
> errr thanks for reading, please leave comments or kudos if you liked it!! thanks again!


End file.
